


Harvey’s Rage!

by Je55y



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Asthma, Beating, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Cussing, Dr Harvey has Asthma, Drunkenness, Face Punching, Fights, Fist Fights, Gen, Punching, Rage, Swearing, Violence, angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Je55y/pseuds/Je55y
Summary: Harvey has been drinking in the Stardrop saloon. He’s quite drunk and as he steps out of the saloon he is physically attacked. He's wobbly on his feet, everything is spinning, he's in pain, but somehow he manages to fight back.





	Harvey’s Rage!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extract from my main story **Harvey You Idiot!** so if you have already read Chapter 22 then you’ve read this scene.
> 
> I’m posting it as a stand alone piece because I enjoyed writing it so much, and I wanted to share it with those who may not want to read the whole story. If you do, however, decide you might want to know more - check out Harvey You Idiot! (and my other works) :P
> 
> Drop me a message in the comments, I'd love to have a chat about this fic :)

Outside the saloon the air was icy; it irritated his lungs making him cough. Harvey fumbled with the zipper on his jacket; he’d zipped it up wrong and the material of his T-shirt was caught. He jiggled the metal tag in frustration trying to release the little teeth from their grip on his clothing. It wouldn’t budge.

’Do you need some help with those teeth?’

The force that struck him almost took him off his feet. He staggered backwards, rocked by the impact. It caught him perfectly on the jaw; the sweet spot that rattles your brain and turns out the lights.

Raising his hand to his jaw he felt for the damage. He was numb from the booze but was pretty sure someone had punched him. He stumbled forward, turning his head in confusion searching for his attacker but his chance to focus was taken from him when the second strike landed.

Pain, unbelievable pain burned at his side as the fist sank in to his ribs. He dropped to his knees, grit and broken glass grazed his palms and fingers as he slid them out in front of himself. Breathing inwards was painful. Tiny stars darted about in front of his eyes obscuring his vision. He could taste metal; and as if to confirm he was bleeding he spat blood on to the ground between his hands.

He collapsed on to his side when the attacker’s boot connected with his ribs. The pain instantly worsened; Harvey cried out and spat more blood. He couldn't breathe, and he gasped for breath.

The next kick to the ribs came but Harvey saw it early and managed to barge in with his shoulder. He hooked his arms around the guy’s leg and pulled him to the ground. He was exhausted, and as he moved to get up he cried out from the sharp pain he felt at his side. He didn’t need to be a doctor to know his ribs were broken. He breathed out heavily and took a moment before pushing himself on to his knees. He kept a tight grip on the man’s pant leg, even as he received a kick to the shoulder and chest. Harvey pressed his knee on the man’s crotch, dropping his weight in to it, and enjoyed the scream that followed.

He caught another fist to the side of his head which knocked him down. His head landed on his attacker’s abdomen and he received another strike to the side of his face. He slumped sideways and lay there for a second or two when he caught a glimpse of Alex’s face. Him! It was Alex! The bastard was trying to get up. He couldn’t let that happen. He gained a second wind and pushed through the pain, fatigue, and dizziness.

‘No you fucking don’t!’ Harvey moved quickly; he clambered up Alex’s body until he was sitting on his chest pinning him down. Harvey was a big man, he might not have been as quick, as athletic, or as physically capable as the younger man was but he definitely wasn’t going to let the little shit get one over on him. His breathing was raspy and strained but he chose to ignore it, focusing on the asshole beneath beneath him and considered the beating he was going to give him .

His blood boiled, he felt the heat rise through his body like the furnace on a locomotive, and the smirk on the blond haired youth’s face stoked the fire. He grabbed Alex’s Varsity jacket collar and leaned in close. Bloody spittle sprayed from his lips as he roared in to Alex’s face.

‘You fucking asshole! You fucking piece of shit! Why couldn’t you just leave me the fuck alone! Don’t you think I’ve got enough problems to deal with?’

‘Get the fuck off me man!’ Alex squirmed and tried to get out from under Harvey’s weight. He bucked his hips, frantically grabbed at Harvey’s chinos and even thumped his fists against Harvey’s thighs but it was no use. Harvey had gained the advantage, the top position and he wasn’t giving it up. ‘Fuck! I’m serious, get the fuck off me!’

‘Why Alex? Why couldn’t you just let things go?’

Alex’s laugh added more fuel. Harvey balled his fists up, their grip tightened on Alex’s clothes. He resisted the urge to shake him, to smash his head off the cobbles.

‘Because I fucking hate you!’ The movement was quick, his forehead connected with Harvey’s orbital bone.

‘Shit! Shit! Shit!’ The ground seemed to curve up at the edges of his vision. He was wobbly from alcohol but the blow had rocked his brain. He planted a hand on the ground to support himself, and his other cupped his eye. ‘That fucking hurt!’

Alex howled with laughter but suddenly stopped. He must have seen the fire burning in Harvey’s eyes because he covered his head with his hands protectively. Harvey didn’t hold back, he punched through them sending hammers smashing down on the younger man’s face. Blood gushed from Alex’s nose and an unintelligible sound escaped his swollen lips as Harvey’s punches rained down on him. He continued to beat him even as Alex began to sob and call for help; all he could see was that smirk on his face and he wanted to beat it to a pulp.

‘Please! Help me, please someone help me!’

The sound of footsteps, muffled voices, and a barking dog could be heard as people ran towards their location.

‘Harvey no! This isn’t who you are, please stop!!’

He had contemplated landing a few more punches but looked at Alex’s face, wet with tears and blood, and thought better of it. He was about to stand up when two sets of hands grabbed the shoulders of his jacket and dragged him off Alex. He found himself on the ground on his side once again and groaned at the pain he felt in his ribs. He gritted his teeth and hissed. His earlier rage had masked the pain, but it had returned with a vengeance.

Shane helped him to his feet whilst Sebastian picked up his wallet and inhaler which had fallen out of his pocket during the scuffle. He held them out to Harvey who practically snatched them from his outstretched hand.

‘I don’t need anyone’s help,’ he growled and then removed the cap from his inhaler and placed the mouthpiece to his lips. He inhaled two doses and welcomed the relief it gave him. He tried to return it to his pocket but dropped it.

*********************************************

Author’s note

As I said, this is just a snippet from my main fic so I’m leaving it there. If you want to know more - click on my profile and read more or my work. Thanks x


End file.
